


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MW Winter Weekend, Murphamy Week Winter Weekend, Pre-Relationship, mwwinterweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s so cold my nipples could cut glass,”MW Winter Weekend Day Three





	Warmth

“It’s so cold my nipples could cut glass,” Murphy growled as he slammed the door of their dorm room shut behind him, shrugging off his jacket and dumping it onto the ground. He pulled off his hat and scarf and threw them haphazardly across the room, not bothering to see where they landed.

“There’s an image,” Bellamy said as he kicked Murphy’s scarf off his foot. He pushed his glasses up to rest on top of his head and took in his younger roommate’s shivering and flushed frame. Shaking his head, Bellamy nodded to their shared bathroom. “You should take a shower.” He said.

Murphy rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” He said stubbornly before dropping onto his own bed and pulling a book from under his pillow. He flicked through until he found the dogeared page he was on and began reading, resting one of his arms behind his head as he relaxed.

Bellamy smiled. He knew he should argue more, tell Murphy that he’d end up sick if he didn’t, but as he looked at Murphy and saw his usually frowning features smoothed and his usual hard eyes softening as he lost himself in what he was reading, he couldn’t bring himself to disturb the small moment of peace. So, Bellamy stayed quiet. He turned back to his essay and continued to type, trying to keep his fleeting glances at Murphy to the bare minimum.

When he woke up at four in the morning, he knew that ignoring his instinct to argue was a mistake. Bellamy sat up in bed when he heard hard coughs coming from across the room. Leaning across to his bedside table, Bellamy turned on his lap and called out to Murphy.

“Murphy?” He said. “You okay?”

Murphy groaned in the darkness and coughed again, shuddering as he clutched his quilt closer to his body. Burying his head into his pillow, Murphy ignored Bellamy’s questions.

Bellamy sighed and moved from his bed to Murphy’s, sitting on the edge and placing his hand over Murphy’s forehead. He felt the clammy heat building on his forehead and stared at Murphy with concern.

“I’ll be right back,” Bellamy promised before walking into their bathroom. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a packet of medication before filling up a cup with water. After dropping those off on the bedside table closest to Murphy, Bellamy returned to the bathroom and dampened a flannel.

Bellamy helped Murphy turn onto his back, pausing to plump his pillows so that he was more comfortable. He dabbed the damp cloth over Murphy face, wiping the small amount of sweat off his face and getting him to sit up.

“Here. Take these.” He said as he handed off the medicine and waited for Murphy to finish slowly sipping the water.

“Thank you,” Murphy said, grimacing at the tightness in his throat.

Bellamy smiled and pushed some of his hair out of Murphy’s face. “It’s okay,” He said. “You think you’ll be able to sleep again.”

Nodding, Murphy closed his eyes and hummed slightly. “Your hands are warm,” He mumbled. “I like it.”

Bellamy cleared his throat, ignoring the sudden heat coming over his cheeks. “Thanks,” He said. “I think.”

Murphy opened his eyes and frowned. “It’s not fair.”

“What?” Bellamy asked.

“That you’re still so handsome when you get embarrassed.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's already day three and I'm not ready to say goodbye. I had a surprising amount of fun writing this one, but honestly, I think my best one is tomorrow so look forward to that.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
